Uncharted 4: Hostage
by Dewitt94
Summary: His heart ached, smashing to pieces like every window as the sound of his gunshots filled the room. As his gun clicked, he sighed knowing he was finally out of ammo.
1. Chapter 1

** I've never really written anything for the Uncharted Series before, so I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

'Remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something and has lost something' -H. Jackson Brown Jr

* * *

His heart ached, smashing to pieces like every window as the sound of his gunshots filled the room. As his gun clicked, he sighed knowing he was finally out of ammo. With another angered huff, he threw his empty gun across the room as it bounced against the wall before landing on the floor.

"You done?"

Nathan turned swiftly to see Sully leaning against the doorway as he stood with crossed arms. Nathan watched as Sully walked across the room to pick up his gun before taking a step towards him.

"Look kid, I know you're pissed but shooting every window in the goddamn place ain't gonna bring her back!"

Snatching his gun from Sully's grip, Nate placed it back into his holster.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Stop wasting your ammo is a good start, I'd say."

Nate let out a scoff as he turned back to a table covered in maps and documents. Useless and more dead-ends just added to his anger and frustration.

"I've got to find her Sully, it's my fault she's gone!"

"We will, but you know she can take care of herself. She's not gonna let those assholes anywhere near her."

Nate laughed in spite of himself as he turned back towards Sully.

"Alright, Monroe's men were last seen walking around Patras. I say we track them and we find Elena."

"Sure kid…although you might wonna think about reloading your gun. Something tells me we're gonna need em!"

After an hour of driving; Nathan and Sully sat silently watching Monroe's men.

"Alright that mansion they're guarding has to be Monroe's. How much you betting Elena's inside?"

"I bet it's gonna take us a hell of a lot of gun power to get through those guys."

"We won't need to, come nightfall the place is down to a skeleton crew; that's when we move in."

"Sounds good."

Nathan flipped the ignition as the car once again erupted to life. Before driving off, he hesitated as he stared at the huge mansion. The grand architecture, the beautiful Greek stonework spoiled by the ugliness of the butch heavily armed men stood by the gate. Knowing how close his was to getting his wife back, he couldn't stop the guilt that weighted on his chest.

"Nate! Whattya waiting for?"

"Huh? Oh right."

Nate broke away from his thoughts as he pulled away from the sidewalk and drove down the street.

* * *

As night fell Nathan took a breath as he crept up the side of the wall before effortlessly leaping up and over it. He quickly found cover behind the small stone garden fence as he peered over the top, spotting Sully on the other side of the garden. The two snuck silently towards the front gate, now being guarded by just two men. After quickly taking them out, Nate and Sully made their way towards the basement door.

Staying close to the wall with guns drawn, Nate and Sully snuck through the empty kitchen that led them upstairs to the grand dining room. The two froze as they both looked at the multiple doors down either side of the room. Sully sighed in defeat as glanced to Nathan.

"Goddamn it! Now what?"

"Uh…Elena's gotta be here somewhere. You check down the right side, I'll go to the left."

"You got it!"

As the two went their separate ways, Nate chose the first door he came to on his left. After being greeted by a long hallway, Nate stayed low as he followed wherever it led too. He stopped as he came to a tall wooden double door; preparing himself for the worst, Nate gripped his gun tightly as he reached for the door knob. When the door clicked but didn't open, Nate sighed under his breath.

"Damn it, locked!"

Looking up, Nate spotted an open window just above the door. Sliding his gun into his holster, Nate climbed up a nearby bookcase as he jumped across to the window ledge. As he pulled himself up, Nate carefully dropped from the window as he landed on the other side of the double door. Rising to his feet, Nate let out a small victorious chuckle before the sound of clicking guns made him freeze in his tracks. Turning slowly Nate eyed the multiple guards that surrounded him, each and every one armed.

"Ahh crap!"

"Hello Mr Drake."

The guard's parted to make way for a smartly dressed man with glasses, he stood with his hand hovering over the revolver attracted to his belt as he glared at Nate.

"I've been waiting for you to make an appearance."

"Where is she?!"

"Well now, clearly not one to beat around the bush I see."

Clenching his fists tightly, Nate glared back at Monroe with anger and hate.

"I won't ask again!"

"She's alive…for now. But she won't be for very long, unless of course you stuck to your side of the deal!"

Nate took the small artefact from the pouch attached to his belt. Throwing it towards Monroe as he caught in his hand without much effort.

"Incredible! The detail is astounding, I've never seen anything like it!"

"Yeah, it's real pretty! Now where is Elena?!"

Monroe's focus broke from the artefact as he glared at Nathan. As an evil smirk appeared across his face, he gestured to one of the guards stood closest to Nathan.

"Take him down to the basement cells, I don't want him causing me any more trouble!"

Nathan struggled as the guards' grabbed hold of him, one taking his gun and sliding it across the floor.

"Monroe you son-of-a-bitch! Where's Elena? Where's my wife?!"

"Nice doing business with you Mr Drake."

Monroe quickly turned to leave as his guards dragged Nate down the basement. His angered screams falling on deaf ears.

* * *

**Please R & R! J x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, it means a lot. Here's another chapter, hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Nate struggled as the guards dragged him down to the basement. As they opened a door leading to the cells, Nate hesitated. With a forceful nudge, one of Monroe's guards pulled his gun from his holster.

"Just give me an excuse Drake!"

"Alright easy! Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

With a grunt, the guards opened the cell before throwing Nate inside and slamming the door closed behind him.

"Get comfortable, you're gonna be here for a while!"

"Yeah… we'll see buddy!"

The guard let out a sceptical scoff before leaving with the others. Nate let out a defeated sigh as he watched them leave.

"Nate?"

Nathan jumped at the sound of his name as he turned around to find a familiar face sat in the small cramped cell.

"Sully? They got you too huh?"

"Yeah, I got halfway through the library when two of those assholes snuck up on me!"

"Well I had the pleasure of running into Monroe himself!"

The look of defeat and frustration filled Sully's face as he cursed at the floor.

"Goddamn it! How the hell did he know we were coming?!"

"Pssh...I don't know. Look did you at least find Elena before you ended up in here?"

"Sorry kid, I couldn't find her anywhere. And if she is here, these guys sure aren't gonna tell ya!"

"Oh she's definitely here, I know she's here! And I'm not leaving without her!"

"Nate that's all well and good…but don't you think we should focus on getting outta here first?"

Nate paused before deflating onto the bench next to him.

"Yeah you're probably right."

* * *

As the early morning sun started to rise, the sun's rays streaming in through the small high window of the cell; Nate narrowed his eyes with concentration. As Sully stood silently beside him, Nate was careful with the stretched paperclip in his hand as he attempted to pick the cell door lock.

"Easy…easy…."

Both men groaned in anger when the paperclip snapped in the lock, leaving them with no other means of escape.

"Damn it! Well so much for that plan! Now what?"

"Hell if I know! That was our last chance of getting outta here!"

Sully sighed deeply as he took a seat on the bench by the cell wall.

"I'm getting too old for this bullshit!"

"Would you relax, we're gonna get outta this! We always do!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

After many failed attempts of escape, Nate and Sully started to think it was hopeless as they both sat slumped on the cell bench taking in the eerie silence of the room. Sully leaned back, looking up at the ceiling when something interesting caught his eye. Patting Nate on his shoulder, Drake rubbed his eyes from the exhaustion that slowly started creeping up on him.

"Hmmm what?"

"Has that always been there?"

"What?"

"That vent."

Looking up at the vent, Nate and Sully glanced at one another. Nate smirking at how stupid they'd been and Sully just rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Oh for godssake!"

"Heh…come on Sully. Give me a boost!"

Sully stood to his feet as he cupped his hands for Nate's foot, lifting him up to reach the vent. After carefully unscrewing the bolts, Nate looked further inside only to be greeted by darkness.

"See anything kid?"

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna crawl further inside and see where it leads."

"Alright I'll just…wait here then."

Sully watched as Nate's legs disappeared into the vent. Silently cursing every time Nate made a loud noise as he banged and bumped around in the vent, hoping he wouldn't attract the attention of Monroe's men. After a few minutes Sully heard a metal clink as the vent door outside the cell opened and fell to the floor, shortly followed by Nate appearing from the darkness. Nate looked around in confusion before realizing where he was and smiling at Sully in astonishment.

"Hey how bout' that!"

"Yeah how convenient. Now get me outta here!"

"Right hang on."

Nate tried to carefully climb out of the vent only to lose his footing and fall to the floor in a heap.

"I'm okay…"

"Yeah look kid hurry it up, Monroe's guards will be back any minute!"

Grabbing the keys from a nearby table, Nate was quick to unlock the cell as the two shot towards the stairs. Swiftly maneuvering down the long endless hallways of the over sized mansion before finally making it back outside to the front gate. Push forward, Nate felt Sully grab his arm and pull him behind cover.

"Whoa easy kid, the front of the house is crawling with Monroe's men!"

The two ducked down as they watched the men surround the front garden and gate as they piled into multiple black cars.

"Look its Monroe!"

Nate and Sully eyed Monroe as he marched out of the house towards his men, with the artefact in his hand he swiftly turned as two of his guards emerged from the mansion with Elena. As she came into view, Nate felt his heart drop.

"Elena…"

With a twisted smirk across his face, Monroe slowly stepped towards her.

"Miss Fisher, I trust my men are treating you well."

Elena scoffed as she shook her head, sending Monroe a hard glare. Monroe chuckled before gently stroking her cheek, causing her to turn her face away in disgust.

"I understand your hesitation Miss Fisher but you're a smart woman and I know you wouldn't do anything that could potentially put your friends' lives in danger."

Elena looked back at Monroe with wide eyes as realization washed over her, both anger and fear weighing heavily in the pit of stomach as she struck Monroe in the face with a hard right hook. Nate smirked to himself as Monroe stumbled back from Elena's hit.

"Atta girl."

Elena attempted to break free only to be violently pulled back by Monroe's men, as the two whipped out their guns; digging them into Elena's back. She froze as Monroe wiped his bloody nose before glaring back at her.

"I have tried to be fair Miss Fisher but you are making it very hard to keep you alive! Take her to the car now!"

The men dragged Elena to one of the black cars before the car drove off. Nate jumped to his feet in a desperate attempt to save her but Sully was quick to pull him back behind their cover before they were noticed.

"Hold it Nate! We're outnumbered and you don't have a gun! We don't stand a chance, let's just wait it out and figure out where they're going."

Nate did as he was told; all the while wanting to run after the car that held Elena. But Sully was right, no matter how painful it was to watch.

"Sir, everything is ready and set to go."

"Excellent, we leave for Barcelona at sun down. Keep an eye on Sullivan and Drake, I don't want them following us!"

"Of course Sir!"

Without another word Monroe retreated to his car driving away as his guards followed behind. When the coast was clear, Sully and Nate stepped out of their cover as they slowly walked towards the gate. Nate glanced around before looking back at Sully, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Barcelona? Barcelona?! How the hell are we supposed to get there?"

"We could take the train."

"Oh that's funny!"

Nate glared at Sully as he shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Nate relax okay, I still have the plane I bought in Yemen. Now we'd better get outta here before Monroe's boys find out we're gone!"

Nate nodded in agreement as the two took off down the street.

* * *

**Please R and R! J x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm so grateful! Here's chapter three, I hope you like it!**

* * *

The streets of Barcelona were buzzing with life, filled with tourists and civilians going about their daily lives. The warm sun sat high in the sky as it overlooked the beautiful and fascinating city below. Nate and Sully walked through the small quaint streets; Nathan instantly drawn to the extraordinary history of the city with every building they passed. Taking a second Nate paused as he pulled a map from his back pocket.

"Okay according to the map, the café should be just down the street. That's where Chloe said she'd meet us, so we'd better get going."

When Nate didn't receive an answer from Sully, he looked up from the map to find that Sully was too busy staring at a group of young women as they smiled and waved at the two men. Sighing deeply Nate nudged Sully with his elbow to grab his attention.

"Would you knock it off!"

Sully chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

Letting out another sigh, Nate shook his head as he put the map back into his pocket.

"Let's just…find Chloe okay?"

"Right behind you kid."

* * *

As they approached the small Spanish café, Chloe stood from her chair as she smiled warmly at the two.

"Hello boys."

"Hey Chloe how's it going?"

"How you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm good thank you Victor."

"Listen, Chloe did you get my message?"

Chloe looked back to Nate as she nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"So you know where they're holding Elena?"

"Take a look at this."

Chloe gestured back to the table as the three sat down. Nate glanced at the table to find it covered with maps of Barcelona, all with red marker scribbled over several buildings. Running his hand over face, he looked back to Chloe in the hopes that she had found Elena.

"Okay, so what have we got?"

"You see this warehouse? It's located on the edge of the city. Now I've been tailing Monroe all over town and he disappeared into that warehouse over an hour ago. I'm betting that's where he's keeping Elena."

Nate took a second to the let the information sink in as he looked to Sully and Chloe before rising from his chair.

"Alright then, let's go."

As he turned to walk away, Chloe was quick to grab his arm as she pulled him back.

"Whoa hold it cowboy, it's not that simple! That warehouse is crawling with armed guards! You got a plan here or are we just bursting through the front door?"

Nate shrugged as he looked back at Chloe.

"That is the plan."

Chloe laughed as she shook her head.

"Right…"

Chloe glanced back at Sully as he chuckled while shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

As the cold night air flew around him, Nate crouched behind a crate checking over his pistol. Peering out from his hiding spot, Nate looked over the docks to the warehouse that held his wife. At the sudden sound of footsteps, Nate ducked back down as one of Monroe's men walked passed. As the heavy sound of his boots faded away, Nate let out a sigh of relief. Checking the coast was clear, Nathan took the radio from his pocket.

"Chloe you reading me?"

"Loud and clear."

"Alright, Sully's in position on the other side of the dock. He's meeting me there when I've found Elena. You ready?"

"Whenever you are."

"Let's do this."

Chloe planted the charges as she finish arming them. As the light flashed red, she took a breath before stepping back. Preparing herself she pressed the detonator. Chloe glared at the silent that greeted her, placing her hands on her hips as tried to work out what went wrong.

"Bollocks!"

Her attention was caught by the static from her radio as Nate's voice flowed through.

"Chloe what's the hold up?"

"Uh change of plan Nate, get ready to run."

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

Before Nate could utter another word, the night jumped to life with gunshots as Chloe took out two armed guards before shooting a third. As the alarm was raised, more of Monroe's men appeared from the warehouse as they raced after Chloe.

"Come on you bastards, come and get me!"

Nate couldn't help but laugh as Chloe made as much noise and destruction as she could to drive Monroe's men away. Nate took this chance to make his way towards the warehouse.

After sneaking in through the window, Nate held his gun tightly as he stood with his back against the wall. Moving through the corridor, he felt his heart in his throat with every step he took.

* * *

**Please R & R! J x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, I hope you like it! XD Sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes! :)**

* * *

After sneaking in through the window, Nate held his gun tightly as he stood with his back against the wall. Moving through the corridor, he felt his heart in his throat with every step he took. As Nathan made his way further into the building, the sound of approaching footsteps caused him to freeze. With his back pressed against the wall Nate clicked his gun, ready to shoot his target as he rounded the corner.

"Whoa easy Nate!"

Nate let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his gun.

"Sully?! What the hell are you doing here, you're supposed to be on the other side of the dock!"

"I know that! But when I heard all hell breaking loose down here, I wondered what was going on!"

"Oh that…that would be Chloe."

Sully glanced back at Nate as confusion flushed his face.

"Come again?"

"The explosion didn't go off like it was supposed to so…uh you what it doesn't matter. Have you seen Elena?"

"Not yet, but Chloe was right about Monroe being here so you'd better have a plan B kid and fast!"

"I'm working on it!"

The two were startled by the sound of shuffled footsteps as Chloe appeared from down the corridor. Holstering her gun, she took a second to catch her breath as she glanced at Nate and Sully.

"There you are! I managed to drive Monroe's men away but it's only a matter of time before they come back! We need to find Elena so we can get outta here!"

Nathan took a step back as he rubbed his chin in deep thought, Sully and Chloe stood impatiently as they both glanced down the corridors to check they were still clear of Monroe's men.

"Errr Nate any time now would be great!"

"Okay… Monroe's probably keeping Elena someplace well hidden, so we need to search every inch of this place. Sully you check down there, Chloe you take the basement and I'll go down here. Listen, Monroe's men could be anywhere so be careful and stay in radio contact."

"Yeah."

As Sully and Chloe both disappeared, Nate forced a side door open as he made his way up the stairs. Nate stopped when he came to an overhead walkway overlooking the warehouse held more armed guards, all stood around Monroe. Nathan watched silently as a guard made his way over to Monroe.

"Sir! We've lost the intruder, she disappeared by the pier!"

Monroe paced back and forth as his men waited nervously.

"There's only one reason she'd be here, just like there's only one reason she's been tailing us all over town. She's with Drake. Which means that he and Sullivan are probably here too, but of course that's not possible because as far as I'm aware they're still locked up in Patras!"

"Sir I assure you I had no idea that-"

"Really? You assured me that Drake and Sullivan were captured, so please enlighten me as how they could escape without you noticing?!"

"Please I-"

Without another word Monroe quickly raised his gun, the deafening echo of a gunshot sounding as the guard fell to the ground dead. Turning back to his men, Monroe placed his smoking gun back into his holster before pointing to three of his guards.

"You two find Drake and Sullivan; and you bring me this girl that's been causing us some much trouble."

The men quickly nodded before turning and rushing out of the room with their orders.

"Ahh crap."

Nate let out a shaken breath as he reached for his radio, lowering his voice to a deep whisper.

"Sully? Chloe? Can you hear me?"

"I hear you kid."

"Nate? What's going on?"

"Monroe knows we're here, he's sending his goons after us."

"Ah bloody hell!"

"Goddamnit!"

"You two get outta here, it's too dangerous to stay with all these armed guards. I'll find Elena and meet you guys by the exit!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Victor's right Nate, we can't leave you here alone!"

"I'll be fine, you two just go!"

A long pause hung in the air before Nate heard Sully sigh in defeat.

"Yeah… okay."

Tucking his radio back into his pocket, Nate quietly made his way across the walkway until he came to another flight of stairs leading down. Nathan rushed through the hallways with his gun in his hand and his eyes desperately searching for any sign of Elena. Finally Nate came to a dead-end. Looking up at the metal door he felt his heart sink. As he twisted the heavy door handle, it creaked open with much effort as Nate used every inch of strength he had. Stepping into the room, Nate paused.

"Empty? How can it be empty?!"

Nathan let out a frustrated groan as he threw a punch at the wall. He stepped back to leave when something caught his eye, he knelt down to pick it up as he held it up to light.

"Elena's watch."

Hearing footsteps behind him, Nate jumped as he put Elena's watch into his pocket. He pulled his gun as he came face to face with Chloe as she barged through the door.

"Chloe what are you-"

"No time! Nate we need to get out of here, now!"

"Look just give me a minute, I think-"

"We don't have a minute, Monroe and his men are heading back this way and we're dead if we don't move now!"

Nate didn't have time to argue as Chloe grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out of the room and up the stairs. As the two raced across the walkway, gun fire filled the air as Monroe's men shot at them from below. Finally finding the exit, Nate kicked down the door as Chloe was quick to take out two armed guards. The two stood back to back taking out as many of Monroe's men as they could.

"Where's Sully?"

"I don't know, he was here when I went back inside looking for you!"

A sudden crash caught Chloe and Nate's attention as a white van sped through a stand of crates, as he screeched to a halt Sully appeared from the back door.

"Nate! Chloe! Get in!"

"Wha-"

Chloe rushed towards the van, jumping inside beside Sully as they both turned to Nate.

"Nate whattya waiting for?!"

Turning back to the warehouse Nathan saw Monroe standing by the exit with a twisted smile across his face. As more and more armed guards appeared, bullets flying through the air; Chloe and Sully screamed for Nate to get in the van.

"Nate!"

Glaring at Monroe, Nate sprang to life as he sprinted towards his friends. Jumping into the van, Chloe slammed the doors shut behind him. Taking a look at the driver, Nate did a double take when he noticed who was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Charlie?!"

"Alright mate."

"Get us outta here Charlie!"

Charlie nodded at Chloe as he picked up speed, rushing away from the gunfire and destruction. As they drove away from the docks and further through the streets of Barcelona, Charlie pulled into a quiet hidden alleyway before checking that the coast was clear.

* * *

**Please R & R! J x**


End file.
